Albus Potter and the Dark Adversary
by Ravenshirin
Summary: It's their first year at Hogwarts, and already something has gone wrong! Their parents are missing and no one will tell Albus or Scorpius anything. Can they save their parents before it's too late?


I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I may have a few OC's in here, but I don't own Harry Potter or Albus or Scorpius or James or Hogwarts or any of it!

Prologue

It was a lonely feeling to sit in the empty train compartment and watch as his parents disappeared into the distance. Lonely and scary. Albus had never been away from home for more than a week, and even then he had only been a few streets away. When he finally couldn't see his father's face anymore, he turned his face to the empty seat across from him. This was going to be the hardest year of his life, he feared.

He shuddered to think of what would happen when he got to the school--his brother would never forgive him if he didn't make it into Gryffindor, and he had no other friends to stay beside him. He felt disgusted with himself for being so afraid, but he didn't know how he could make it through school without anything else to go on. Afterall, the only thing he knew about magic was that his father had a great amount, and that he was only allowed to use it at school.

Another thing that terrified him was the fact that his father was _Harry Potter_, the most famous wizard to come from Hogwarts since Voldemort himself. How was Albus ever supposed to compare? His dad hadn't mentioned anything about the battle to him because he didn't want to worry him, but Albus knew it from his cousins. Harry Potter had defeated the one person who no one could get rid of, the one person who everyone was afraid of. Would they expect Albus to be as great?

Albus sighed and shifted in his seat nervously, looking up at his bag for a moment and wondering what was in store for him.

"Excuse me?" A quiet voice came from the doorway of the train compartment, startling Albus enough to make him jump.

A short, thin boy stood in the doorway with a slightly haughty look on his face. His short blond hair was mostly slicked back except for a bit of the bangs that had fallen down, and his pointed chin stuck out as he held his head high. He sighed and shook his head before pulling a large bag into the compartment.

"May I sit here as well?" He asked, shutting the door without waiting for an answer. His green eyes turned from Albus to the baggage shelf above the empty seat. "...Well?" He said after a moment of waiting, glaring at Albus. "Can I stay or will you have me leave?"

"Y-you can s-stay." Albus stuttered, not sure what to say to such a demanding person. He sat up straight and froze, his eyes wide and his mouth drawn in a straight line--a pose he'd used ever since he was very young when he was scared or upset.

"Will you help me with this bag?" He asked in a slightly more patient voice, gazing down at the large thing with an almost scared look. "I've been dragging it around all this time, but I don't think I can... actually lift it." He explained, smiling and looking a little flustered.

"O-oh, o-of course!" The young, black-haired boy jumped again and rushed over to help. "H-here, grab ahold of this side, and... Heave!" Both of the boys half-pushed, half-threw the bag onto the shelf before falling onto the seat in front of it, gasping at the effort.

"Thank you very much." The blond-haired boy grinned, seeming less stuck-up and more normal every second. "What's your name? I'm Scorpius--Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He held out his hand.

"I-I'm Albus." He replied in a low mumble, shaking the boy's hand.

"Do speak up, Albus. I can hardly hear you!" Scorpius said loudly, not noticing his new companion's shy outlook. "What's your last name, Albus? Are you named after Professor Albus? Like Albus Dumbledore?"

"I'm Albus Severus Potter." Albus only had to wait a few seconds for Scorpius to compose his shocked face. "And yes, I was n-named after two of Hogwarts' headmasters." He blushed slightly at this statement, wondering if he'd said too much.

"Whoa." Scorpius breathed, his face showing nothing. "Your father is Harry Potter, then?"

"Yes."

"Did you know, then?" Scorpius smiled, standing up and checking to make sure the door was completely shut. "Your dad beat You-Know-Who!"

"Of course I knew that." Albus huffed, getting a bit put-off by the way the boy was stating the obvious. Did Scorpius think he was stupid? Of course he knew what his own father had accomplished!

"Did you also know that your dad saved _my _dad?!" Once again, the boy piped up, his face lighting up. "I know it's hard to imagine, but _Dad _actually had to be _saved_!!" His clenched his fists and and grinned, confusing Albus.

"I-I'm not sure what you want me to say." He finally sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Except, don't expect me to be like my dad. I-I don't think I'll be as good as he was..."

"Oh..." The boy's grin dropped and was replaced by an expression of worry. "I didn't mean that at all, Albus." He said quietly. "That would be awful, to be compared to someone like that."

"Thanks." Albus muttered, starting to feel a litle sick. He didn't like talking about this to people. And who was he to judge? How could he possibly understand?

"Is that why you were sitting all by youself? Cuz you didn't want others to compare you to him?" His innocent question made Albus want to explode.

"No, it's not!" He burst out indignantly, jumping from his seat and glaring at the now stunned boy. "I'm not very good with people, all right? And what do you know about any of it? Who are _you _compared to? How do _you _know what it feels like?!" His breaths were fast and shallow, catching on the back of his throat, by time he was through with his outburst.

There was a moment of silence that followed Albus' yell; even people in nearby compartments seemed to freeze at the sound. Finally, after what seemed like half an hour, the blond boy spoke again.

"You... don't know?" He whispered, wiping his forehead on the back of his black coat sleeve and shaking.

"Don't know _what?_ " Albus snapped, figuring that manners didn't mean much anymore since he'd already yelled at the person.

"My dad was a bad guy there for a while." Scorpius explained, walking slowly over to him and sitting down. Albus sat too, waiting for the boy to tell him more. "It was... It was dad's fault that Dumbledore had to go the way he did--the same Dumbledore you were named after. See, dad was told he was gonna be killed... He didn't know what to do, so he..." Scorpius paused and looked down, ashamed. "He led Death Eaters into Hogwarts. They ruled the place for a while before your dad got rid of 'em. Even after all my dad did, he still saved him. Dad's got a lot of respect for him, you know. I mean, I don't think he _likes _him, but he respects him. That's a lot, coming from him." He sat back in his seat and waited for Albus to reply, not seeming to mind the minutes of silence that followed his explanation.

It stayed quiet until the door to the compartment opened again five minutes later and James Potter, Albus' older brother, walked in. His red hair was covering half of his face, and a mischievous grin was spread out over his face. He rolled up the right sleeve of his school robes and slapped Albus on the side of the head before speaking.

"Hey!" The younger brother cried, holding his hand over the place where his brother had hit him. "What was that for?!"

"You aren't even dressed yet!" The older boy laughed, his brown eyes locking onto Albus' green ones. "We're going to be _there _soon, you dope!" He walked over and pulled Albus' bag off of the shelf with one hand, ignoring the smaller boys gaping at his strength. "Get dressed!"

"W-will you get my bag down too?" Scorpius squeaked, his eyes wide.

James shrugged and walked over to the bag, not noticing when Scorpius shot to the other side of the room in fear. The older boy put the bag on the floor and grinned to his little brother.

"Nice little friend you made--a Malfoy. You really _are _ gonna be a Slytherin, aren't you?" He laughed when Albus' mouth dropped open in fury and embarrassment.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" The little Malfoy spoke up, staying as far away from James as space would let him. "I'm going to be in Slytherin, I'll bet, and there's nothing wrong with that." For some reason, this seemed to anger the 3rd year.

"Every bad wizard there ever _was _has come from Slytherin." He stated, striding over to the younger boy and grabbing him by his shirt. "Are you a bad guy? Are you as bad as your _DAD?_"

"How dare you!" Scorpius hissed, shocking both of the Potters by grabbing James' shirt as well. "My father had no _choice _but to do what he did! If he hadn't have done that, he would have _DIED_! Have you ever been in a situation like that? Huh?! Have you?!"

James let go of Scorpius' shirt with a chuckle and backed away. He brushed off the younger boy's hands with ease before turning to his brother and punching him in the arm.

"Interesting friend." He said before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

"...Wow." Albus whispered when he was sure his brother was gone. "That was so brave! Are you sure _you _won't be a Gryffindor?"

"I don't _want _to be a Gryffindor." Scorpius retorted, opening his bag and pulling out his robes. "_I'm _not ashamed of who I am, and _I _am a Slytherin!"


End file.
